Lily's First Kiss
by anonymous4242
Summary: Lily and her friends are all hanging out when they stumble upon the topic of lily's first kiss, and one thing leads to another...


**Summary: Lily and her friends are all hanging out when they stumble upon the topic of lily's first kiss, and one thing leads to another...**

**Note: This is set in Lily's seventh year at Hogwarts. The parts in italics are flashbacks, there aren't that many of them (I think theres like two), but just to let you know thats what they are. The normal font parts are the present which i also assumed you knew, but its just a reminder. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the harry potter series or any of the characters.**

* * *

Lily and her three best friends, Alice, Marlene, and Mary were all sitting together in a circle on the floor of Lily's room in the head dormitory when they decided that they were getting bored. Mary suggested that they play a game of one billion questions, and they all agreed.

"I'll start," said Alice. "So who will be my first victim... let's see Mary, who do you think is hotter Dumbledore or Filch. The girls erupted with laughter awaiting Mary's reply.

"Hmmm well I'd have to say Dumbledore. I just _love _his _long _silvery-white hair and his twinkling blue eyes." Various chuckles and giggles escaped from the mouths of all of the girls until Mary ended the laughter. "Okay it's my turn now. Hmmm… Lily, who was your first kiss with?"

Lily froze, she had never told any of her friends about her first kiss because she knew they'd beat the mickey out of her for it if she did. Technically, it didn't really count because if he didn't do it she could have died, but it was still her first real kiss, in a way. She knew she couldn't lie to her friends, and she figured they'd find out about it some day, so she decided to just suck it up and tell them.

"Lily, Lily, hello, earth to lily," said Marlene snapping lily out of her thoughts.

"So… who was it with," Asked a way to eager sounding Mary.

"Yeah come on tell us lily," probed Alice. None of lily's friends knew who had been lily's first kiss. They were all dying to know, and the fact that lily had never told them, and didn't look like she wanted to made them all the more curious.

"Okay I'll tell you. It. was... mnpodrr, whispered lily.

"WHAT," shouted all three of lily's friends at once. Lily was so embarrassed by who it was that when she went to tell her friends she said it so softly that it came out all muffled. "Lils can you repeat that so we can actually understand you," said Marlene.

"Okay, Okay, Okay… umm... it was with umm… Potter, said lily still in a whisper but clear enough for them to understand.

All of a sudden lily was barraged with comments like "I knew you liked him" and "Merlin's Beard! Are you serious'" and " is he a good kisser" from all three of her friends.

"Can you guys just stop. First of all there is no way that I like potter. Second it wasn't even on purpose, and third it technically doesn't even really count because I was unconscious."

"Huh? I'm confused, said Mary. Why don't you tell us what happened."

"Okay, well do you remember back in first year when I got hit by that bludger?"

"Yeah," said all three of lily's friends simultaneously.

"Well I didn't exactly tell you the whole story, you see what happened is..."

* * *

_ A young eleven-year-old lily Evans was sitting by the lake near the quidditch pitch reading a book about potions. Most of the students including her friends were inside, but she loved sitting by the lake alone. As she was reading her book enjoying every moment of the peaceful atmosphere she was unexpectedly hit in the arm by a bludger. The bludger knocked her into the lake and not only could she not swim, but her arm was in tremendous pain. She began drowning and started to loose consciousness. _

_In the mist of all of this a young eleven-year-old James Potter was standing near the quidditch pitch watching the team he hoped to be on one day practice. All of a sudden he noticed a bludger soaring over toward the lake. He gestured his head in that direction and noticed a girl sitting over there reading. It was that girl that he had met on the train, the one whose name was Lily Evans, the one who was friends with snivellus, the one who had beautiful, fiery, red hair, the one who made his stomach feel all fluttery and giddy, the one with bright green eyes, the one who was just about to get hit by a bludger. As the bludger knocked her into the lake he noticed that she hadn't gotten up yet, so he ran over there._

_When he got over there he dived into the lake. He was swimming all around when he finally found her. He carried her out of the lake and laid her gently on the grass. He softly shook her to see if she was conscious, but got nothing. He started pumping her chest, and still nothing. So finally He tilted her head back, pinched her nose, and placed his mouth on hers. Even considering the circumstances it was the best feeling that James potter had ever felt. The color started to come back to her ghostly pale cheeks and as He lifted his lips off of hers she began to cough and spit water onto the ground._

_After feeling the most incredible sensation she had ever experienced she woke up coughing. Endless amounts of water were making their way up her esophagus and onto the ground. She looked up and noticed a boy with untidy black hair and round glasses sitting in front of her. Even with her hazy vision she knew who it was. James Potter. The boy who bullied sev, the boy who pranked everyone, the boy who was almost never without his friends, the boy who was really good at transfiguration without even trying, the boy who was an arrogant toerag, the boy who had just had his lips on hers, the boy who had just saved her life. As soon as all of the water she was choking on made it out of her body her head fell back onto the ground, and her eyes slowly closed._

* * *

"And then i passed out again," said lily.

"Wait your saying that James saved your life," said Marlene.

"Kinda, Yeah," replied lily.

"Wow, okay what happened after you passed back out?" Said Alice.

"Well"... started lily

* * *

_As lily's head fell back down against the ground potter was glad that she had at least woken up. Now he could hear her heartbeat and knew she would be okay. He looked at her arm and reasoned that it was probably broken, so he carried her to hospital wing and placed her in the care of Madame Popmfrey. She was in the hosptal wing for the rest of the day, and wasn't going to be let out until morning. In the middle of the night while she was sleeping, she felt someone slightly nudging her and saying "hey, evans wake up."_

_"What, Potter, wh-what are you doing here."_

_"I just wanted see if you were okay, and give your book back," said James as he placed her potions book on the end table next to her bed._

_"Its like two in the morning, if you get caught you'll get in a lot of trouble. I suppose you don't care but you could loose gryffinnydor points," whisper-yelled lily, suddenly feeling bad about what she had said. "Anyway thanks for coming to see how i was doing. I'm fine now. My arm still hurts a little, but i'm fine, and thanks for saving me."_

_"Your welcome," replied James sheepishly as he started to walk away._

_"Hey potter," called lily, which made James stop and turn around. "Can you not tell anyone about how you saved me."_

_"Yeah i can do that"_

_"Promise?" Asked lily._

_"I promise," said James, as he walked away._

_Little did they know that one person knew how he had saved her. A man with long silvery-white hair, and twinkling blue eyes. Dumbledoor saw the whole thing, and although he never said anything he did give them both knowing smiles the next time he saw them._

* * *

"And then he gave me my book back and left." Said lily. She had decided not to tell them everything, but enough. "You see thats why it doesn't really count."

"I still say it counts. It was technically a kiss and it was on the lips," said Mary.

"I agree," said Marlene.

"Me too," stated Alice.

"Sooo," Said Marlene "you still never answered my question."

"Which was?"... Questioned lily.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Is who a good kisser?" Said lily obviously avoiding the question because she couldn't tell her friends she liked it.

"Lil-lee, you know who, James," said Alice

"I-I don't know I was unconscious I couldn't really feel it, why don't _you _go snog him and find out if your so curious, i'm sure Frank wouldn't mind," Lily teased. She hoped her joke would cover up the fact that she lied, she had felt it, and loved it, but she couldn't say that because it was potter. She didn't even want to admit that she liked it to herself. Lily felt bad about lying to her friends, but she couldn't tell them the truth.

"Thats okay you can tell me when you realize that your _totally _in love with him and run up and kiss him because you just had a revelation or something," teased Alice.

"I agree with Alice," said Marlene.

"Like that would ever happen. I don't like potter. He _is _less of a prat this year and were sort of friends or at least on friendly terms but its still potter, I have no romantic feelings for him whatsoever. I will never-"

"Okay lily we've heard the speech before lets just talk about something else, its your turn anyway," interrupted Mary before they all had to hear another one of lily's "I will never have romantic feelings for potter rants."

"Okay...lets see Marlene whats one thing you hate about me, Mary, and Alice, and you cant say something like I don't hate anything about you, or your my best friends, whats there to hate."

"Well," started Marlene, i don't _hate _anything about any of you, but one thing i don't like about Mary is that she keeps trying to get me to be louder and i'm pretty sure your slowly corrupting me." Alice and Lily laughed, and Mary gave Marlene a well you need it look. "Okay and one thing I don't like about Alice is that you don't pay attention to anything or anyone when your sucking Franks face." Alice glared at Marlene and lily and Mary both gave Alice well you do, do that looks. Lastly was lily. "Okay umm and lily... I... well I-I hate that you pretend that youdon'tlikeJamesandthentalkabouthim all the time.

"I-I I don't pre-"

"Stop lily, just stop. I'm sick and tired of you lying to my face and so are Alice and Mary, and James he doesn't deserve this either. You just don't want to admit that you like him because your scared and stubborn and have way to much pride. Oh, and don't think that I didn't see your face when you said you didn't feel that kiss. That was a flat out lie. I could see it in your eyes. You absolutely loved that kiss and don't say you didn't because you know its true. I-I can't take this anymore lily your stupid denial is driving me crazy!" And with that Marlene ran straight out of the room.

"I-I think we better go lils its getting pretty late anyways," said Alice.

"Yeah goodnight lily," said Mary.

* * *

Lily couldn't help but think about what Marlene had said all night. She couldn't get to sleep. She walked out of her room, and sat down by the fireplace. At first she hadn't noticed but then suddenly saw James sitting right beside her.

"hey lily," said James.

"Hey Potter," said lily without the usual emphasis on the disgust of the word potter in her voice.

"You couldn't sleep either," asked James.

"Yeah. Whats keeping you up."

"Well i heard something earlier and i don't know what to make of it."

"Really, and what might this something be?" Asked Lily.

"I can't really tell you its complicated."

"Oh."

"Whats keeping you up?" Asked James.

"Just something that someone said to me earlier"

"Really, and what might this something be?" Questioned James with a hint of teasery in his voice.

"I can't really tell you, its complicated," said lily with the same amount of teasery in her voice. After that they sat in silence listening to the crackling embers from the fire. Lily had eventually dozed off with her head in the middle of James' chest. Not wanting to wake lily he too closed his eyes laying is head on top of hers. When lily awoke from one of the best nights rest she had ever had, she thought the dream she had, had. All night long, the event of _"The Kiss" _kept replaying itself over and over again and Lily just couldn't think about that right now, so she decided to get up and take a nice long shower. As the day progressed things were normal but still completely bazaar at the same time, if that even makes sense. Lily apologized to Marlene for putting her through her constant complaining, and Marlene had apologized to lily for yelling at her. Everything was going good, she had even had several civil and interesting conversations with potter throughout the day, which scared the crap out of her. Lily couldn't handle falling for potter and refused to admit that she was, but the more she denied it the more she found herself liking him. It was right after lily had eaten dinner in the great hall when she found that she was on the verge of cracking. It was later that night during head patrols when lily couldn't take dealing with the battle going on in her head anymore. " Hey, um James do you remember in first year when i got hit by that bludger?"

* * *

"What did you just say," said a shocked James.

"I said do you remember when I got hit by that bludger in first year?"

"No, I heard that part I mean you called me James."

"Well, that is your name isn't it, i'm sure I've called you by it before."

"It is, but i'm pretty sure you've never said it to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, i'm positive, I would have remembered." Lily slightly blushed when he said that, and James just smiled.

"Well anyway, you um you never answered my question."

"Oh yeah, I remember why?"

"Just wondering, thats all"

"Oh."

"You saved my life that day," said lily to a bright red James. "That was also my um...never mind."

"No, what was it? Was it about...the kiss."

"Yeah sorta, said lily just as they had finished rounds and reached the portrait hole. Well, um i'llseeyouinthemorning," said a flustered lily. "Goodnight James." Lily stepped into her room and layed face down on her bed, falling asleep very confused.

* * *

When lily woke up that morning she was no longer confused, but suddenly hit with the scary realization that she _liked_ James Potter. She wanted nothing more then to see him, to run up and kiss him, for him to ask her out. As anxious as lily was to see him she wondered if he even liked her. Yes, he had asked her out for six years, and yes he had clearly stated that he liked her numerous times, but this time was different. Despite the fear of possible rejection lily figured he should know, and soon. So in her footsie pajamas, she snuck into his room, to find that he was still sleeping. She quietly tiptoed over to his bed, slowly leaned over, and kissed him. He woke up with the funniest wide-eyed, big smiled, red cheeked expression lily had ever seen. They sat their in silence for a while until James finally had the courage to say something.

* * *

"Umm Lily, what was that for?"

"Well I just I don't know, I mean I do, but I-I after this game of one billion questions I couldn't stop thinking about my first kiss, which just happened to be with you and then Marlene and the fire, and patrol, and i'm pretty sure I like you and I don't want to like you but I do, and its killing me to keep denying it because I _really_ like you and I just wanted to see what it would be like to kiss you again, which was great, and I really wanna kiss you some more, but I see that this was a mistake now, and i'm probably making an idiot out of myself, and not to mention i'm wearing footsie pajamas, and my hair is a mess, while you Mr. I never comb my hair because its always so perfectly messy are sitting over there looking really good and smiling and probably laughing at me because i'm rambling and making an idiot out of my self, and I should go now because its not like you like me anyways, and well bye," said lily as she began to get up, but was pulled back down by James.

"What do you what Potter, I already made a fool out of myself do you want to just rub it in now."

"Oh, so were back to Potter again," said James with a smile as he leaned in to kiss lily. As they parted again James said, "What made you think that after six years of liking you I would just stop."

"I don't know, i just figured you did, I mean you stopped asking me out and stuff."

"Lily, I'm in love with you, I always have been."

"Oh."

"And you look hot in footsie pajamas."

"Shut up you prick."

"Oh lily, your insults have no effect on me now, you've already admitted that you've _totally _fallen for me." Lilly rolled her eyes at that comment, but couldn't help but smile.

"Can I ask you something," said lily nervously.

"Anything."

"What did you think of that kiss back in first year?"

"It was the best feeling ever, I mean even though you were hurt i couldn't help but be happy at the fact that you got hit, because i got to have my first kiss with you and it was completely amazing." Lily smiled at this and couldn't help but think back to Marlene, this was all her fault...she'd thank her for it later.

* * *

**This is the second fanfic that i've written, but its the first one that i've published, so i hope you like it, and i really hope you review it good or bad, because i really want some feedback. I read a lot of fanfics and I've wanted to publish something for a while, regardless of if it was Harry potter related or not so when i got the idea to write this i was ecstatic. I'm not sure if i'm going to leave it like it is or continue it yet. I'm waiting to see if i get any reviews, and if people like it, so if you like it and want me to write more please review it. I might just continue it anyway, for fun but like I said i'm still not sure. Anyway, i really hope you liked it and don't forget to write a review.**


End file.
